


I'll be looking at you

by emmacortana



Series: Oppy's dead now :( [2]
Category: Space Vehicles
Genre: :(, Death, NASA, Oppy, Oppy's dead, Oppy's fucking dead y'all, People are Dicks, Poems, i suck, opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmacortana/pseuds/emmacortana
Summary: Being the only known life in the universe, the humans were lonely.They felt small against the vastness of space.So they sent little rovers out to try to find others.The rovers became lonely, but the humans didn't care.





	I'll be looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem and I'm not great at poetry but u knowwww
> 
> be nice :(( I'm rlly bad at poetry but u know. Also so much of this is stolen from my last fic so read that too maybe?
> 
> There's one more coming eventually, but it'll probably take a while bc I'm busy
> 
> Nobody even reads my fanfics I just like writing notes in the beginning and end bc I just get all my thoughts out cool kk

Between the hills and holes  
On a place not called home  
A little rover roams  
Lonely and alone

There are others like it  
That it will never meet  
All silent, quiet and lonely:  
Humanity’s mechanic fleet

The humans couldn’t bear  
To be alone in life  
So they sent the little rovers  
Off into the night

They search in every crevice  
Examine every stone  
They roll about and wheel throughout  
And together they roam alone

Humans look for life  
In the flesh and blood  
In the trickles of rushing water  
Come it river or lake or flood

They have yet to discover  
The lonely truth of life  
Not all who lives must live like they  
And one who’s living is alive

So when the rover knows  
It will not roam again  
Too many hills and holes  
Stands as the rover’s bane

The humans do feel some sorrow  
But they do not feel much more  
For they decide tomorrow  
They leave it a cold corpse

The little unmoving rover  
Is left there all alone  
No more secrets to uncover  
No more distances to roam

The hills and holes surround it  
As in peace it lies  
But neither does it look at  
As it prepares to die

The little dying rover  
Begins to shake and cry  
Before its eyes glaze over  
The vastness of the night sky

The rover joins its brothers  
Who fell, too, in the past  
And the little roaming rover  
Is now still at last


End file.
